


The Littlest Vongola Sky

by lunaesomnium



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Good Iemitsu, Good Nana, M/M, Oblivious Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sky Courting, ULTIMATE FIX-IT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaesomnium/pseuds/lunaesomnium
Summary: Wherein Nono's sons are still alive and Iemitsu tells no one of his son, but somehow Tsuna gets involved with the Vongola anyway. Or: Iemitsu is a good dad, Nono never seals Tsuna's flames, and Tsuna has friends. Understandably, this changes things.





	The Littlest Vongola Sky

**Author's Note:**

> hope you're ready for really indulgent family fluff and awkward teens trying to court their sky 
> 
> reposted notes abrev.:
> 
> A note about Xanxus in this chapter – I really believe that 1) Xanxus loved his brothers and idolized them and they loved him just the same 2) that the death of each of his brothers hit him hard 3) finding out he was adopted and that his brothers that he loved and that died weren't his brothers was a major catalyst in the Cradle Incident and because his brothers don't die in this fic, Xanxus approaches the situation very differently.
> 
> TLDR; The circumstances of canon are very different in this fic and will have explanation! These circumstances also come with many, many OCs! This fic will be very OC heavy, as I have to have a full set of guardians for four skies … /sighs.

"_Tsu-kun! How's school going? You still having troubles with bullies? I could come back for the weekend and take care of it, if you wanted."_

At the sound of that _extremely_ embarrassing nickname coming out of his father's mouth, Tsuna flushes red in mortification – for once thankful that they're only talking on the phone, if only for the fact no one else can hear him. "Dad … I _told_ you not to call me that!"

"_Eh?"_ Tsuna's dad sounds surprised and before he can continue, there's a heavy-thud on the other line. Tsuna tries not to think about what it could be – because there's _no way_ his dad is a construction worker, not with all the expensive gifts he sends back home. _"Nana calls you Tsu-kun!"_ His dad continues before Tsuna can lose himself in his thoughts. _"That's not fair!"_

"Life's not fair," Tsuna grumbles, kicking a decent-sized rock out of his way as he shuffles towards school. "Besides … I tried to get Mom to stop but it didn't work."

Tsuna's dad laughs at that, booming and loud. Despite himself, Tsuna smiles at the sound.

"_That's my Nana! Stubborn as can be!"_ For a moment, there's an amicable silence. In the distance, Tsuna can see his high school and he slows his pace – knowing that once he reaches the building he's going to have to end the call with his dad.

"_You didn't answer my question earlier." _Tsuna's dad says, uncharacteristically serious. _"How's school? Are the bullies still giving you trouble?"_

Tsuna sighs. "I'm still mad at Mom and Chelle for telling you about that. It was nothing serious. I didn't want you to worry."

"_Tsuna,"_ His dad's voice gentles – inexplicably reminding Tsuna of how when he was younger, the man used to read to Tsuna in his softest voice. _"I worry about you anyway. You're my precious son. Nana was right in telling me –"_

"I know, I know." After sixteen years, Tsuna's resigned himself to the fact that his parents (all three of them) are extremely overprotective – even though it _really_ sucks. Especially when his mom gossips to his dad about him coming home looking sad and his dad responds by sending him an extravagant, embarrassing gift.

(The last time, it was a live flamingo. Tsuna was twelve. The only other sensible person in the house, Chelle, donated it to the local zoo after a week of not knowing what to do with it, but the thing _still _has an unusual fondness for Tsuna.)

"Anyway, the whole thing was resolved. Takeshi-kun and Hibari-san found about it and it stopped." Though, now that he's thinking about it … Tsuna's fairly certain Hana had something to do with it too, if the terrified looks Tsuna's former bullies have been giving her recently are any indication.

Tsuna's dad scoffs. _"I don't trust them. I'm glad they helped, but I don't trust them."_

His dad is so paranoid about the weirdest things.

"They're my friends, dad. I've told you about them before." And as if summoned by Tsuna's words, Yamamoto appears, jogging towards him at an alarming speed – presumably coming from the baseball field, as he still had his uniform on. The baseball team had early practice on Tuesdays and every Monday night, Yamamoto offered to skip so that he could walk with Tsuna to school as he did every other morning, but Tsuna always declined. It was mostly an empty promise – or at least Tsuna hoped it was. Baseball was much too important to Yamamoto for him to ignore it in favor of Tsuna, even if they _were_ friends. Even if they were _best_ friends.

In his ear, Tsuna's dad scoffs again – this time louder and more skeptical. Tsuna rolls his eyes, sharing a glance and a shake of his head with Yamamoto as he nears. Even though his friend correctly interprets the movements as _'my dad is being insufferable again'_ by the sound of his laughter, Yamamoto doesn't commiserate – though Tsuna doesn't know why he think Yamamoto would. Yamamoto Takeshi is almost as overprotective as his dad – which is saying a lot, considering how much time and money Tsuna's dad spends to ensure that Tsuna and his mom are safe.

(Seven years ago, Tsuna's dad had a state of the art security system installed on their house. It was supposed to ward off any intruders and required a complete rewiring of their electrical system for it to run. Tsuna remembers the men that had come to install it, how they reminded him of his father – especially when they spoke Italian. Tsuna supposed that it would be an excellent security system, that is, if his mom ever thought to turn it on.)

"Why don't you like my friends, dad? They're g_reat_ – "

And Tsuna's voice breaks in the middle of the word as he notices Yamamoto looking far more interested in the conversation than he'd been before. Understandable, since Tsuna was _technically_ talking about him, but still embarrassing.

He's _never_ going to live this down.

"Dad, I have to go." Tsuna's voice is barely more than a squeak. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Yamamoto's ever-present grin grow wider. His face burned in embarrassment – burned worse when he heard his dad wailing about how Tsuna secretly hated him and never wanted to talk to him and how he wished Tsuna was a chubby baby again, so on and so forth. His dad was such a _weirdo_. "I –um. I have – school. I have to go to school. Love you. Bye."

After some fumbling with the very expensive phone (a gift from his father that had just recently come in the mail), Tsuna hangs up on his father and shoves the phone in his bag. He very purposefully does not make eye-contact with Yamamoto and instead continues on his way to school.

Only for a hand to grab his arm and _yank_ him back to Yamamoto's side.

Tsuna stares up at his oldest friend, face and ears still burning, lips twisted into a frown. When he speaks, his voice is just a _tad_ petulant. "What? Hibari-san will kill us if we're late."

"Did I embarrass you?" Yamamoto's voice is softer, but he's still smiling. It's so very hard to remain indignant in the face of his friend's cheerful smile – especially when it's such a small thing to get worked up over. "I'm sorry. I just like hearing what you think about me."

Tsuna frowns – not in embarrassment or petulance this time, but _worry_. Yamamoto has always had a self-deprecating streak in him and unlike Tsuna, who really _was_ no-good, Yamamoto was amazing and incredible and wonderful and so, so, _so_ cool. It worried him that Yamamoto couldn't see that as well.

"You should know what I think of you by now." Tsuna says, though a glance at his friend's face proves otherwise. Yamamoto looks so _curious_ – has Tsuna really never told him how awesome he is? "I mean – um." Tsuna nervously and absentmindedly fusses with a stray thread on Yamamoto's uniform, cheeks and ears turning a bright, bright red. _This_ was more embarrassing than any phone call with his father, more embarrassing than Yamamoto overhearing how much he liked his friends – but for Yamamoto's sake, he would do this. Tell Yamamoto all the things he liked about him – even if he did implode from embarrassment after doing so.

"You're so nice … and cheerful. And I love it when you smile – when you _really_ smile." With every syllable, Tsuna can feel his face burning more and more. His next words are barely even that – spoken too quickly and mumbled as they are. "You're so cool and athletic and amazing and I'm so lucky to be your friend – I just. You're _amazing_, Takeshi-kun."

Tsuna finishes speaking with little flourish and squeezes his eyes shut. He can almost imagine steam coming off of his burning ears. Tsuna only has his eyes shut for a few seconds when he realizes Yamamoto not only hasn't said _anything_ in response, but also has gone still as a statue. Worried that he said something wrong, Tsuna slowly opens his eyes to glance at Yamamoto – to make sure he hadn't offended his friend.

Only to find Yamamoto staring down at him in dazed wonder, tremulous grin upon his face. Tsuna's cheeks burns at that – at such an expression aimed at him, at _him_ of _all_ people, but he smiles back nonetheless. Fondness and a million other soft and lovely emotions suffuse through his being, and Tsuna can _feel_ something deep in his heart recognize Yamamoto, as if he were seeing his friend for the first time.

Then it's _Yamamoto_ fumbling for his phone (Yamamoto who has _never_ fumbled for anything and is probably one of the few graceful people to walk the Earth) and staring imploringly at Tsuna. "Could you say that again? I want to record it and use it as my ring-tone."

Tsuna scoffs at that – the soft atmosphere that had been cultivated by his words and Yamamoto's expression dissipating as if it were never there, leaving only exasperation in its place. "Absolutely not!"

"Aw, but Tsuna –"

"_No!_"

* * *

When Xanxus was sixteen, he found out he was adopted.

Found out a whole lot of other stuff too – like how worried his dad Nono was about the future of the Vongola. About how the secret of Xanxus' parentage weighed on him, _aged_ him. How Nono was getting older and older still, how he feared he wouldn't be able to walk in ten years – as he was already having mobility problems.

The idea that the man that raised Xanxus, the strong, powerful, _sturdy_ man was made fragile by the passage of time – that he would eventually succumb to death, was infinitely more terrifying than the fact he wasn't related to the man by blood. Finally figuring it out – even if it meant sneaking into Nono's private rooms and reading his journals while the man was in a meeting – was like confirming something he'd already known.

Still.

It hurt him (and angered him, if he was being perfectly honest) that Nono had never thought to just _tell_ Xanxus. It wasn't like he couldn't keep a secret – not if he needed to. Sneaking around, finding out despite (or maybe _because_) Nono refusing to tell him meant that these secrets, Nono's deepest darkest fears about how he would react to his adoption, about his growing fragility, about the future of the Vongola were now his secrets as well. The worst part – worse than finding out the secrets in the first place – was that he couldn't go to his brothers or his father Nono for comfort, not without telling them how he knew what he knew and what he did to get that information.

Later, Xanxus would like to say that he handled the weight of the newly found out secrets well. That he adjusted to the knowledge accordingly, with the poise and grace of a true Mafia Don.

But … that's not how it really happened.

Not even thirty minutes into the first family dinner after he found out the truth of his heritage, Xanxus, tired of Nono acting so goddamn _normal_, flips the dinner table on its side, sending food flying everywhere. Some of the food lands on his brothers and their guardians - but Nono somehow remains unscathed, which only makes Xanxus angrier. No one who was previously sitting at the overturned table moves (besides Squalo, who had just finished Courting Xanxus, and immediately jumped to his feet with his Sky), cautious but not unused to Xanxus' antics, and Xanxus takes the time to catch his breath because _holy shit was that table heavy_.

When he does, he points a finger at Nono, very nearly vibrating with his unique Sky-Storm flames. "_WHAT THE _**FUCK**_, OLD MAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS ADOPTED?!_"

Everything goes quiet.

Then, like a fucking idiot, Massimo whispers, "Wait … what?"

In the dead quiet of the dining room, Massimo's words, though whispered, were about as loud as a gunshot. Immediately, Xanxus' other brothers and their guardians all begin talking over one another and Xanxus can feel his eyebrows start to twitch.

Just because _he'd_ screamed something didn't mean his stupid brothers and their guardians could shout too.

(And maybe shouting in the first place wasn't the best idea in the first place but being anything but impulsive and angry wasn't an option for Xanxus.)

At the end of where the long ass table had once been, Xanxus can see Nono becoming annoyed with the ruckus as well, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Behind him, Nono's guardians are suspiciously subdued and looking anywhere but Xanxus.

Xanxus bristles at that, because that meant that they _knew_ – all of Nono's guardians _knew_ that he was adopted, that he had no place with this family – knew and probably laughed at him for assuming that this family was_ his_. Beside him, Squalo hasn't said a damn word, which is strange considering how noisy his Rain can get. He's just … standing there, next to Xanxus, weapon sheathed at his side, and Rain flames wafting and twining around Xanxus' own flames.

"That's enough," Nono says, at a normal volume. It's enough to snap Xanxus out of his thoughts, but not enough to shut his dumb older brothers up. "That's _**enough**_." Nono repeats again, the closest to a yell Xanxus has ever heard come from him.

Again, everything goes quiet.

Enrico, Federico, and Massimo halt in the middle of their squabbling and their guardians, too, by proxy, shut the hell up.

Nono sighs – such a loud noise in the oppressive and loaded silence in the dining room – and stands from his chair, waving off the help of his Storm, Coyote. "I think it's time that Xanxus and I had a talk." Nono glances at Xanxus, holding his gaze for a moment before gesturing to the door. "Xanxus, if you would?"

At twenty six, Xanxus remembers scoffing and stomping out of the room –unwilling to calm his temper or to let go of his distress. Nono had dutifully followed him outside and together, they made their way to his office. Xanxus doesn't remember their entire talk – who fucking would after ten years? – but he remembers how Nono had taken pains to reassure Xanxus that biology wasn't everything and that Nono _still_ taught of Xanxus as his son even though he wasn't biologically Nono's. The talk lasted for hours and Xanxus became less angry as the time went on. He was still angry when he left (especially when he opened the door and his brothers scrambled to right themselves from where they'd been trying to eavesdrop), but that's more because anger is his default emotion more than anything else.

And at twenty-six, Xanxus is even _grateful_ for the conversation and for finding out he was adopted because that means –

"Hey, baby brother!" Massimo shouts and behind him, Xanxus can hear Bel cackle at the cutesy nickname. "Do you want to go get ice cream with Bianchi, Ella, James and I?"

For a moment, Xanxus' only answer is a growl. How the fuck is it that Massimo can still get on his last fucking nerve even after two odd decades?

Yeah. At twenty-six, Xanxus is grateful for learning about his adoption ten years earlier, because when Massimo (or his two other older brothers Enrico and Federico) pulls out the baby brother card, he can reply with –

"_Shut the fuck up_, _trash_! I'm not your fucking brother! _Adopted_, remember?"

(The ensuing whining always makes pulling the adoption card well worth it.)

* * *

"'_I don't like that Yamamoto kid_,'" Nana reads from her phone, broom held loftily in her other hand. "That's what Iemitsu just sent me. Oh! And five of the red angry faces."

Chelle, a middle-aged brown-skinned lady with shorn hair and few laugh lines, scoffs from her place at the table. She doesn't remove her gaze from the newspaper she's reading, too used to Iemitsu's antics to even act surprised. "He says that anytime he remembers Tsunayoshi is friends with Yamamoto-kun."

Even without looking up, Chelle can tell that Nana is pouting. She always pouts when Iemitsu reminds her how much he's opposed to Tsunayoshi's friendship with Yamamoto-kun.

"But they're so adorable together," Nana whines, abandoning the broom altogether to dart around the table and throw her arms around Chelle's shoulders. Despite herself, Chelle smiles and puts the newspaper on the table and her hand on Nana's forearm.

"_Chelle-chan!_" Nana wails, shoving her face into Chelle's neck and clinging to Chelle even harder. "Why doesn't Iemitsu like Yamamoto-kun? How will we be able to move forward with Tsu-kun and Yamamoto-kun's wedding now?"

Chelle snorts and looks upwards in askance. "You know, you only call me Chelle-chan when you're trying to be cute."

At the comment, Nana moves away from her place at Chelle's side, frowning. "I don't have to try to be cute, Chelle-chan," she says, huffing. "It just comes natural."

Chelle tries very hard not to laugh at that – not wanting to encourage Nana any further – but she fails miserably and begins to chuckle. At the sound, Nana's frown turns into a bright grin (more proof that she'd been faking the expression, Chelle notes) and it's then that Chelle notices she's not wearing a scarf today.

Chelle's gaze drops from Nana's (admittedly cute) smile to her neck. At the sight of the jagged scar marring Nana's throat, Chelle's smiles turns into a frown. Nana, noticing where Chelle's attention been redirected, stops smiling as well, visibly drooping as she brings a hand up to lightly touch the scar.

" … should I go put on a scarf?" Nana asks quietly and it's such a direct contrast to how energetic she'd been five minutes ago that Chelle winces. "I guess it is pretty gross to see such a thing while you're trying to eat."

For a moment, neither of them talk.

Chelle wants desperately to tell Nana that she doesn't think the scar is ugly or disgusting or gross – she's just _guilty_. Her personal feelings about the scar don't matter (and how could she find the scar revolting? It's a tangible sign that Nana _survived_ the attack against her, despite all odds) because that scar shouldn't even exist.

And it's because of Chelle's incompetence that it does.

Chelle's sigh breaks the silence and she scoots closer to Nana to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry about it," she says softly. "I was just surprised to see you without a scarf." A plausible excuse – as Nana rarely, if _ever_, goes without the piece of cloth, even if she's just inside the house.

"Hmm?" Nana vocalizes, leaning into Chelle's touch. She opens her mouth to speak again, but is interrupted by her phone, which pings about three times, which means that Iemitsu's dumbass must have sent three texts in a row after Nana didn't reply to the first one.

At the sound (and after she presses her own kiss to Chelle's cheek), Nana gets up and goes to retrieve her phone where she'd left it on the counter, opening the text messages and reading them for Chelle's benefit. "First text – all capital letters. '_I don't trust Yamamoto' _and seven exclamation points. '_Keep an _eye emoji_ on him' _– oh that's cute, he used the little eye instead of spelling out the word!- with five exclamation points this time. The third text is just three eye emojis with four exclamation points. See?" Nana passes the phone to Chelle, who finds nothing cute about Iemitsu's near indecipherable text messages.

When Chelle hands the phone back to Nana, she is, unsurprisingly, pouting again. "Don't complain," Chelle says without any sympathy. "That's _your_ husband, you chose him."

Ever the pillar of dignity and maturity, Nana sticks her tongue out at Chelle. "That's _your_ Sky, _you_ chose _him_."

And Chelle doesn't have an answer to that, because it's true. Chelle had chosen Iemitsu. It's just a shame that the Sky she's most compatible with is an idiot. "Well, the same could be said for you," she replies after a moment, but Nana has already moved onto the next topic of discussion: Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto's friendship and how Iemitsu just doesn't understand their bond.

"Yamamoto-kun is so good for Tsu-kun!" Nana flops back onto the ground, phone clutched to her chest. "They're so perfect for each other, they're –"

"Nana," Chelle cuts her off when it sounds like she isn't talking about matchmaking or friendship, but _Compatibility_. "Nana, you _can't _force this."

Appalled at the accusation, Nana bolts up from her prone position to stare at Chelle. "I wouldn't – I would never … am I forcing them?"

Chelle sighs, because Nana is has good intentions and her preoccupation with Tsunayoshi's eventual marriage to Yamamoto-kun (or Hibari-san, depending on the day) is mostly Nana joking around and embarrassing her son, but –

But.

There have been so many cases of forced bonding between Skies and their Guardians ending in tragedy that ensuring that there was no force exerted in who Tsunayoshi would bond with – _if_ he would bond with anyone, was paramount. And that reminded Chelle –

"You're not," Chelle says, sighing. "But there's no guarantee that Tsunayoshi's flames will manifest anytime soon. They haven't thus far and there's no telling if Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto-kun would even be Compatible with one another …"

"I know, I _know_ –" Nana looks uncharacteristically doubtful and presumably without thought, her she lifts her hand to rub at the raised scar on her throat. "But his flames are purer than any I've ever encountered and when he activates them … I-I want him to be protected."

Chelle nods at that, seeing Nana's point easily. When Tsunayoshi activated his flames, he would be vulnerable for as long as he didn't have a full-set of Guardians. And with the purity of Tsuna's Sky Flames, there was no telling how many people he would attract to himself.

"You're right," Chelle begins (and promptly ignores Nana's '_of course I am_'). She draws in a deep breath and takes her time in exhaling. Chelle has never been like Nana when it came to matchmaking Tsunayoshi, but perhaps that was more rooted in not wanting to accept that Tsunayoshi was growing up. But Nana was right. They had to start planning what would happen when Tsunayoshi activated his flames and start scouting out prospective guardians that had the possibility of being compatible with him.

"It's time to talk to Iemitsu about Tsunayoshi's flames."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! i ramble about fics a lot :3
> 
> tumblr: lunae-somnium


End file.
